A Shot in the Dark
by DestroyShelbeyy
Summary: Dive into an array of Avengers smut. The only stories that are connected are those that have the same chapter title (ex. Steve/Tony). Most are in completely different "worlds". Warning: These stories have extreme sexual content. If you have an Avenger pairing in mind that you want to see in a chapter, message me. I take requests. :)
1. Chapter 1: Steve & Tony

"Great work, gang," Nick Fury says, congratulating the Avengers on defeating Loki.

"Thanks, Fury. It was a challenge but we really overcame it," Steve says, smiling that award-winning smile of his.

"Please, I could have done that with one hand tied behind my back," Tony boasts, leaning up against a table in the office. Steve tries not to stare.

"No, Tony," Thor says in his deep, majestic voice. "It was a team effort. None of us could have done that alone."

"He's right," Bruce says, nodding his head.

"Well, team, you're free to go," Nick dismissed The Avengers, waving his hand.

Tony then comes up to Steve. "Do you want to come back to my hotel room for a drink?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," Steve says smiling. He is incredibly nervous. What could this be about? He and Tony have done nothing but bicker the entire time they have been on the Avengers team.

The two men get dropped off from the SHIELD helicarrier and take a taxi back to Tony's extremely luxurious hotel. Since the Stark Tower was destroyed in the war against Loki, Tony was forced to check into a hotel while he stayed in New York City. During the car ride, the leaders make small talk about their lives. Tony does not mention that he is in a relationship with Ms. Pepper Potts.

"So here we are," Tony says, opening the door.

Steve enters the room and admires the fancy decor. "Very nice."

"Only the best for me, my good sir. What's your poison?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asks, not understanding the figure of speech.

"Oh, right, Mr. Ninteen-Forties." He raises his eyebrows as he pours himself a glass of scotch. "What's your drink?"

"Triple whiskey, please."

"Whoa, you don't mess around," Tony says, mixing the drinks. He notes this and likes it. He gazes at the perfect body of the super soldier. He wants to desperately to touch him.

"Well, because of the serum your father used on me, I can't get drunk so I can drink whatever I want."

Tony approaches Steve, handing the man his glass of whiskey. The men then walk to the couch in front of the fireplace. There they talk about deep things they could not talk about in the cab. They discuss the war they just fought in and what tactics they should use next.

"That's a great idea! You're such a great strategist!" Tony compliments Steve, giving him a flirtatious push.

"Oh, please, you're the genius," Steve says, blushing.

Finally, Tony leans in and smooches Steve softly. Steve sits there in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry-" Tony begins.

"No! It's okay!" Steve exclaims. He then grabs Tony's head and kisses him deeply. Their tongues wrestle with each other. Steve digs his fingernails into Tony's skull and the billionaire lets out a seductive groan from deep within his chest. Tony's eyes roll back into his head and his tongue slides across the super soldier's.

"Shall we move this to the bed?" Tony asks, his breath heavy.

Steve runs to the bed, ripping off his shirt and taking off his pants in the process. Tony strips his clothes off as well. Steve has no idea what he is doing but he doesn't care. He likes it. He throws Tony down on the bed and slides off his boxers. Steve then begins to suck on Tony's member, causing him to go hard. His length pulsates with desire around Steve's tongue.

"Augh!" Tony grunts, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Steve contines to tongue and suck Tony off until he cums. Steve spits the sticky substance out into the trash can near the bed. Tony then pulls Steve onto the bed, fingering and stroking his magnificent abs and broad shoulders. He flips him over so they are lying on the bed like sardines in a can.

"I'm going to ravage you," Tony roughly whispers in Steve's ear. He then enters his member into Steve.

"Oh my God!" Steve gasps in satisfaction.

Tony pumps and thrusts into Steve. Steve grabs hold of Tony and pushes him even further. The men moan and groan as they reach their climax. Sweat drips down Steve's forehead. And Tony grunts through gritted teeth. When Tony's length reaches his lover's special spot, Steve reaches orgasm and he begins to gasp and sputter. There is an intense pressure pushing down on his brain but it feels so good. His head is swimming with ecstasy and pleasure.

Steve eggs Tony on. "Yes! Yes!" He shouts out as he grabs fistfulls the crimson silk sheets that are gripped to the bed.

The men then finally reach the big O at the same time. They let out their load simultaneously and then roll over onto the backs, panting.

"That. Was. Amazing," Steve says through deep inhales.

"Agreed," Tony says quietly.

"I can't believe I just lost my virginity to a man," Steve mutters.

"What?" Tony exclaims, sitting up. "You were a virgin?"

Steve rolls over, resting his head on his fist. "Um, yeah. Is that okay?" He feels uneasy that he just let out one of his more vulnerable secret to Tony Stark.

"Yeah, it's fine. Doesn't bother me," Tony mumbles, turning to lie on his back.

"Come here," Steve says sweetly, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

"I'm really glad we did this," Tony whispers, smiling and spooning with his fellow Avenger.

"Me too," Steve answers. "Let's do this all the time."


	2. Chapter 2: Clint & OC

Agent Clint Barton slumped his way up the stairs to his apartment, feeling sore and tired from the long day of trying to figure things out at the SHIELD helicarrier. The Avengers have disbanded for now and he took a leave of absence for about a week or so to try to get his head screwed on straight.

Clint groans slightly as he sits down on his queen-sized bed and turns on the lamp on the nightstand only a few inches away from him. The light shines bright on a picture of a beautiful brunette on the table. Clint had not been able to see Veronica in what seemed like months when it had really only been a couple weeks. He then pulled out his cell phone and began dialing her number—he has had it memorized since the day she gave it to him.

"Hello?" A sweet, feminine voice says through the phone.

"It's Clint. I'm back," he almost grunts.

"Oh," she answers. "I'll be right over." The line goes dead.

About twenty minutes later, there is a knock at the door. Clint slides his feet against the carpet and leans against the wall as he unlocks and opens the door. "Hey," he whispers. His deep brown eyes look up into Veronica's brilliant green orbs.

Veronica puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God! Are you okay? You look terrible!"

"Nice to see you too," Clint chuckles, pain rattling through his ribs with each movement.

She puts her hands on her hips. "Well, what do you expect me to say? You look like you just got hit by a bus!"

"Trust me; it was much worse than that." He stands up straight and shows her in. Hawkeye returns to his spot on the bed.

In the light now, Veronica can really see all the bruises and scrapes on Clint's body. "Let me get the first aid kit," she says, going to the kitchen.

"That's really not necessary," he calls after her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If I don't clean you up, you're going to get an infection." Veronica rolls her eyes at the same ol' stubborn Clint Barton that she has known since they were sixteen. They have always had feelings for each other but have always been busy or in a relationship when the timing seemed right.

She grabs the kit and walks back over to Clint. "Here we are." She opens up the metal box and pulls out a clean cloth and some rubbing alcohol. "This is going to sting a little bit," says softly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he says, laughing a little bit but then a coughing spell erupts from his lungs. He covers his mouth with his fist. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Clint. You've been through hell. I saw what you did on TV. You were incredible! Best I have ever seen!" She smiles brightly at him.

"Thanks, it was really nothing."

Veronica grabs Clint's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You listen to be Clinton Barton, it was not nothing. It was brave and brilliant and just… incredible." Tears form in her eyes. She is not really sure why.

Clint studies her face, taking in the pattern of her pores, the design of greens and brunettes in her eyes and the curve of her lips. She is perfect. Clint goes for it. He grabs her face and kisses her aggressively. They hold steady. Their tongues wrestle against one another, memorizing the trail of bumps and lines.

Veronica then releases, shocked at what just happened. This is wrong, she thinks. But it feels so right. She wants to badly to let it all go and just be with the man she loves. She is speechless.

"I'm sorry," Clint repeats. He hangs his head, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't be," she smirks. She then jumps on Clint, pushing him to lie on his back so she can straddle him. Veronica takes off her shirt and then bends down, and whispers, "Don't ever be sorry," into Clint's ear. She can then feel her friend's package grow as blood flow increases at her actions.

"Fine then," Clint shrugs. He then grabs her sides flipping her onto her back so he is on top of her. She lets out a loud laugh at the movement.

Veronica helps Clint peel off his shirt and she then unbuckles his belt. She grabs his bulge and kisses Hawkeye softly. She slides her hands over his perfectly toned chest, physically observing the dips and curves of his body. She then flips him back over onto his back—a constant struggle to be in control, just like their entire relationship. But she wants to do something for him. She pulls down his boxers and puts her mouth on his member.

"Gugh!" Clint gasps at the feeling over Veronica's tongue and lips on his length.

Veronica continues to suckle on Clint in an up and down motion until he is gasping and sputtering in satisfaction. He body seems to collapse. She kisses the tip of his member and then moves away. She takes off her bra and pants and straddles Clint once again. This time she gasps at the entry of her lover's length into her heat.

Clint flips Veronica over—wanting to be in charge now after she took control just a couple minutes ago. He grips the sheets on either side of Veronica for support and begins pumping into her as fast and as aggressively as he can—like a real man would. He wants so desperately to prove he is a man. Sex is one way to do that.

"Augh!" Veronica groans. She has a pained look on her face.

Clint slows down, stopping. "Am I hurting you?" He looks at her with his deep brown puppy dog eyes.

Her green gems stare deep into his soul. She cups his cheek in her hand, brushing his soft skin with her thumb. "Just a little," she giggles.

Clint nods, assuring that he will take things a little slower. He decides to take much more slowly than he would have ever dreamed. With each smooth thrust, he feels Veronica contract with him. He can hear their heart beats. His skin is on fire compared to Veronica's cool body.

Veronica asymmetrically wraps her arms around Clint and rests them on his sweating back. As she gets closer to her orgasm, her nails dig into his back but that only makes him push deeper and slower into her, making everything fuzzy and more intense.

The world around them freezes for a moment. Clint forgets all about Loki, the Chitauri and even Hawkeye himself. Veronica clears her troubles at the hospital, her dying mother and her abusive ex-boyfriend from her memory. Both just think about each other and the memories they have shared. Veronica has always loved Clint. Clint has always loved Veronica. It was just a matter of time before this happened.

Veronica squeezes her eyes shut as she begins to make high-pitched yelps. He back arches, pushing her breasts against Clint's rock-hard pecks. Clint's breathing grows shallow and he continues to let out grunts. With one final thrust, they both reach their climax simultaneously.

They freeze in their positions; Veronica clinging to Clint and him still gripping the bed sheets. Mouth gaping open, Veronica slowing settles herself back down on the bed and Clint rolls over and lies on his back next to her, panting.

Veronica watches the movement of Clint's chest; up high and then down low. She waits until his breathing has normalized before she snuggles her naked body up against his. She lays her hand across his abdomen and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Clint kisses the top of her head and smiles, feeling on top of the world despite all the shit he just went through. Veronica can always do that to him.

"Clint?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"I love you." She bites her lip, fearful of his response.

"I love you, too," he says, squeezing her even tighter.


	3. Chapter 3: Natasha & Loki

Natasha cracked her neck, annoyed, as she walked down the hallway to the holding cells. She was at SHIELD base and was about to question the war prisoner Loki Laufeyson. He had single-handed destroyed downtown New York City with his army called the Chitauri and now he must answer for what he has done.

Natasha had been thinking all about her last one-on-one conversation with the Asgardian. She had conned him into giving away one of his secret plans and that is why they brought her in now. Natasha remembered how he called her a "mewling quim" and threatened to kill Agent Barton. It made her stomach twist in knots—something that did not happen often. She believed he was truly evil.

Even though she thought Loki of Asgard was truly evil, Agent Romanoff could not help but accept the fact he was attractive. He had shimmering green eyes that pierced into her soul. His long, thick hair was as black as night. His skin was as white as snow. He was utterly gorgeous, but utterly sinister.

Agent Romanoff slid her key card into the slot and opened the door. "Hello, Loki," she said frankly with an emotionless face. She smacked a file on the metal table that Loki was chained to.

"Ah, hello, Agent Romanoff," Loki answers, looking up at her. He gives her an amused smirk. He was amused. Loki believed that this whole system was flawed and it made him laugh. He spent most of his time smiling. "So nice to see you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not here to play games, Loki. I'm here to get answers. So start talking." She abruptly sits down in a cold, metal chair across from the war criminal.

"But Natasha—if I may call you that." Natasha tilts her head sideways. Whatever gets him talking. "You haven't asked me any questions. How am I supposed to talk?"

Loki seemed nonchalant as ever. How was she going to get him to cough up to how was able to do the things that he did? How was she going to make him pay? _How?_ "You know, Loki—"

"—I'm going to stop you right there, Agent Romanoff," Loki butts in, putting up a finger. "You want to know how I brainwashed Agent Barton, all those other SHIELD agents, broke into the Helicarrier and almost took over New York City. But the thing is, you already know. You have my scepter in your position. So the real question is why is your pathetic agency questioning me? I already know they sent you, an attractive woman that has history with me, to try to break me. But tell me, Natasha, what is there to break?" He sits back, crossing his arms across his chest.

Natasha stops a moment. He thinks she is attractive? As Asgardian demi-god with his arrogance thinks a "weak" mortal is attractive? This has got to be a rarity. A thought then pops into her head. She could use this to her advantage and even get something out of it for herself. She stands up, walks around the table and sits on it, next to Loki. She leans back on her hands, showing over her toned body in her black cat suit. "So you think I'm attractive?" Natasha pouts her lips.

Loki squint, eyeing the SHIELD agent carefully. He knows exactly what she is doing. But why? Why would she risk it? "You know they can see you? There are cameras everywhere." He points to the corner of the room

Natasha slips her dainty fingers in her pocket and pulls out a small device. She presses the button, disabling all the camera and microphone connections to the room. "There, taken care of."

Loki continues to stare at her, questioning whether or not he should go for it. She may be a mortal but she is attractive—more attractive than any other mortal he has ever seen. And she has a fire that burns him up on the inside. He wants to touch her so badly. He wants to feel her warmth. He wants to ravage her.

Natasha is getting impatient. With one quick movement, her legs are on either side of Loki and she is sitting in his lap. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and nibbles on his ear lobe. "Come on, Loki. You know you want to," she whispers seductively.

Loki decides to go for it. He moves his hands from Black Widow's thighs, to her waist and up to the zipper on her cat suit. She pulls back, so he can get a good look. He slowly unzips her suit, revealing her perfect breasts. Loki slips his hand in and fondles her left breast, gently squeezing the bud. He then continues to unzip. His hand slides down low in her suit. He dips through her folds and messages her clitoris.

"Oh!" Natasha gasps at the touch. She throws her head back as Loki leaves sloppy kisses all along her neck. Those kisses then turn into love bites.

Loki then swiftly picks Natasha up and pushes her onto the table, pressing down on her. He grabs her neck with his free handle and continues to pleasure her. "You enjoy this?" He asks harshly.

"Y-yes," she whispers in between moans. "Give it to me. Give it to me, Loki. Please. I need it." Her hands fly onto his back, grabbing onto his emerald cape for support.

Right before Natasha reaches orgasm, Loki slips his fingers out. Natasha looks up to give him a disappointed look. "Undress yourself completely," he commands. He then begins to peel off his armor and undergarments until he is nude. He then stares at Natasha's brilliant body with admiration. She truly is beautiful. "Sit on the table."

Natasha does so but quickly jumps off. "It's cold!" She giggles.

"Here, let me." Loki picks up his cape and places it on the table.

"Thank you," she says, placing her arm on Loki's. That was a kind gesture. It was proof that Loki really isn't the monster everyone says he. There is goodness in him. She then lies down on the table, spreading her legs. Loki drops to his knees, ready to begin his process.

Loki slid his tongue across Natasha's fold, causing her to gasp and moan in satisfaction. He began to tongue her swelling clitoris. He could taste her sweet juices. Loki himself was getting great pleasure from this act. His member is swollen to full capacity at this point.

Natasha gasps, sputters, and groans at the feeling of Loki in between her legs. She roughly grates her fingers across her abdomen and all over her breasts. Her hips are swerving in an up and down motion. She then grabs hold of Loki's hair, tousling it, forcing his face deeper into her. She wants more. She needs more. She needs Loki entirely. Just then, she reaches her full climax and lets out a loud yelp.

Gasping, she sits up. "You're… really… good at that." Without saying anything, Loki pushes Natasha down on the table, thrusting his length into her. "Whoa! That was unexpected!" She exclaims.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun!" He smirks at her.

Loki stares Natasha right in the eyes as he thrusts his member in and out of her. He licks his lips and then bites down on his tongue, trying to get the right angle. Natasha is just in shock. She doesn't ever believe she has ever felt something that… _big _before. But he is a demi-god!

He continues to push into her until he reaches climax. He lets out his load and practically collapses on top of Natasha. He gulps in air and squints the sweat out of his eyes. When he finally catches his breath, he continues to leave kisses all over Natasha's body.

After a few minutes, they get dressed and clean themselves up. Natasha zips up her cat suit and pulls on her knee-high combat boots. She then helps Loki with his armor and cape. Natasha pulls out a mirror in her tool belt to check for smeared make-up.

Loki takes the mirror away from her. "You don't need that, love. You already look beautiful."

Natasha smiles. "Thank you," she whispers. She then kisses Loki a final time and walks to the door. She pulls out the device and presses the button, turning the communications back on. Loki sits in his seat and Natasha opens the door. She looks at the other SHIELD agents outside. "I think we've got what we've needed. No more questioning." She then looks back at Loki, winks, and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4: Maria & Nick

Agent Maria Hill approaches Nick Fury's door. She knocks.

"Come in," Nick says in his deep voice.

Maria opens the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She asks, a little nervous.

Nick moves closer to the SHIELD agent, hands on his robed hips. "You did good out there." He tries to hide a smile.

"Thank you, sir." She exhales, relieved. "But I was just doing my job."

"Nonsense. If it wasn't for your leadership skills, this helicarrier would have gone down and The Avengers would have been lost. You are the best SHIELD agent there is."

"I don't know about that..."

"Take the compliment, dammit!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Maria says, saluting.

Nick's cold exterior melts away. He smiles at his fellow agent and friend. He truly cares for Maria-even though that is strictly forbidden. But Director Nick Fury has never really been a big rule follower. He has worked his ass for this country and this division. He wants to have a little fun for once. Fury counts to three in his head and then slowly takes off his robe, revealing his nude chocolate body.

"Um, sir, what're-" Maria says, looking away. Her face is growing a crimson hue.

"Shh," Nick whispers, holding his finger up. He then grabs Agent Hill's face and kisses her deeply. "I know you want this."

"I do," she mumbles, breathing in her superior's scent. Her fingers hold the zipper on her faux-leather jumpsuit. She pulls the zipper down, uncovering her perfectly shaped breasts. She had sexual feelings for Nick for some time now. She wants his body. She wants to feel him inside her

"Good," Nick smiles, fondling her breasts. He then strips the rest of the jumpsuit off the woman. He throws her on the bed and climbs on top of her. She spreads his legs and he inserts his member into her.

"Oh, Nick..." Maria moans in satisfaction. She moves her hands along his dark chest as he pumps into her. She throws her head back, absorbing the achievement of this perfect moment. It's true what they say: black men are bigger.

Maria lets down her ponytail, hair flowing over her bare shoulders. Nick thrusts hard. She digs her nails into his back, breaking skin and drawing blood. He yells out from the sweet pain as it seeps into his nerves. He just pushes even harder, absorbing the ache into his soul and mind. He has always liked it rough and I guess Maria likes it to. She truly is perfect in his eyes.

"Oh, God, Nick! Oh, God!" Maria gasps as she reaches orgasm. Her shoulders bend in as she moves her hips faster and faster in rhythm with Nick's. Her toes curl and she pulls herself up by holding Nick's shoulders. Her breathing becomes shallow and uneven. A cold sweat runs down her back. Maria's eyes go cross as she experiences the best orgasm she has ever had. Her mouth is frozen in an O-shape. She stays in this postion until Nick reaches his climax as well and lets out his load.

The two SHIELD agents fall onto the bed in a thump. Their naked bodies are wrapped around each other in a disheveled positions as they gasp for air. But after just a few minutes, Maria stands and puts her hair back up in a ponytail, preparing herself to get back to work on the helicarrier.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks, standing.

"Getting back to work. You should do the same." She says, picking up her leather jumpsuit.

"But I'm not finished yet!" He clamps his hand around her arms and throws her facedown on the bed. "I'm far from done."

Nick inserts himself once again, taking Agent Maria Hill from behind and by surprise. Normally Maria would not like this sort of thing but she just could not help herself. She needs this. She wants to try it. She wants to be adventurous. She want to do it for Nick.

"Do it, Nick!" She yells.

Nick smirks, knowing she would respond this way. She cannot resist him just like he cannot resist her. Maria grips fistfuls of the bed sheets and squeezes her eyes shut as she reaches another climax. Fury tilts his head back as if he is going to sneeze and then lets out his load again.

When they finish, Maria stands, ready to change back into her uniform. "Now you can get back to work," Nick jokes, slapping her on the bum.

"You should, too." She smirks.

The two SHIELD agents dress themselves and then leave the room, acting like none of it ever happened and hoping none of the agents paid attention to the fact that they were both gone or together.


	5. Chapter 5: Steve & Ophelia

Captain America slowly rouses from his unconscious state to find that he is in a dark and damp room. He can faintly hear the sound of water dripping from over toward his right. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees a door about five yards straight across the way. Steve's head throbs and he touches his forehead to feel blood dripping from a gash.

"Hello?" He calls out, his voice cracking. Steve tries to swallow but his throat his too dry to get anything down. He then erupts in a coughing fit, causing pain to rattle through his skull.

Suddenly, there is commotion. An ear-shattering creak boasts from the door and Steve watches as a tall, feminine figure comes through from outside. He tries to stand but becomes disoriented and falls back to the ground.

"Who's there?" He calls out, starting to become a little fearful. He pushes himself back against the wall harder, kicking with his feet. "Where am I?" His brows furrow together and sweat begins to bead at his hairline and on his upper lip.

"Hello, Steve," a familiar voice says calmly.

"Ophelia? Is that you?" Steve exclaims. Indeed, it was Madame Viper, member of the Serpent Society, which was a villain group, ran by Hydra. "What am I doing here?" His voice is full of bewilderment. The last thing he remembers was fighting with his fellow Avengers against the Serpent Society. "Where are the rest of the Avengers?" Steve demands.

"They're safe," she answers plainly.

"Am I?"

Madame Viper pauses a moment. Soundlessly, she kneels down to get at eye level with Captain America. "Of course you are, Steve," she whispers, running the back of her hand along the side of his face. She then pushes her face forward, smashing her lips against Steve's. Her tongue wiggles against his tight lips, trying to gain access.

Steve pulls away. "Ophelia, stop!" He shouts. "Why am I here? Tell me!" He commands.

Ophelia runs her finger along the Captain's pecks, contemplating her next words. "You're here because… I want you to… run away with me." She looks into his eyes.

"_What?_" Steve asks, astonished. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" She says, offended. "C'mon, Steve, we've had such a great thing going. You know you love the thrill of sleeping with the enemy. You love the rush you get when you're with me. You know it's wrong but it feels oh so right." She lets out a sinister chuckle.

Steve thinks about it a moment and then lunges forward, jumping on top of the seductive woman, causing her to fall on her back. Captain America's lips attack Madame Viper's in an intense kiss. This time, Ophelia's tongue gains access. Their tongues play back and forth, teasing each other. Mouths open wide, they suck each other faces.

Steve's left hand keeps himself steady as his right travels from Ophelia's hip, across her waist and breasts to the zipper on her emerald and black body suit. He unzips it completely and puts his hand around her neck, squeezing gently. A satisfactory moan comes from within Madame Viper. She always did like it rough.

"Do it," Ophelia says. "You know you want to."

Steve pulls away, to the Viper's disappointment. He peels off his Captain America suit and throws in it a heap on the grimy floor next to the two lovers. He then returns to his loving. He starts with nibbling on Ophelia's right ear lobe. The nibbling turns into kissing. He leaves sloppy kisses all over her torso area. Wanting more, he pulls the cat suit off his woman and continues with his smooches.

"Ohh," Ophelia groans. "Yes, Steve, that's it."

The Captain stops a moment, overwhelmed by how turned on he is. His length is pulsating, almost begging to enter Madame Viper. Steve follows his body's responses and pushes himself into the woman below him. Ophelia yelps in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. She continues to egg him on, wanting to be taken to Seventh Heaven.

She forcibly grabs Steve's chin and pulls him close. "You better do this right; just like we used to. Ravage me, Steven Rogers." Her voice becomes a barely audible hoarse whisper. "Ravage me."

Steve does what he told, just like a good soldier would do. It was a game that he and the Viper would play. He was the measly soldier, while she was the Captain; she was the leader. He felt it kept him grounded. He did whatever she told him to do. They did not even have a safe word because he would and wanted to go as far as she would tell him to go. It was a sick fantasy; one that would not have been accepted back in the 1940's but it's not the 20th century anymore.

Steve pumps away, going as rough and rugged as he possible can. Viper calls out obscenities and remarks that even make Steve blush. He is so thankful they are in the dark. It has been a long time since they have done this. He is a little out of sync.

"Come on, soldier! Work harder! Go faster!" Ophelia practically screams at the man on top of her.

The Captain bends down and slides his tongue across Ophelia's right breast. When he reaches her nipple, he begins to suckle on it. The touch sends a shudder down the woman's spine. When he is satisfied, he moves up to her neck, licking her soft, white skin. Steve leaves love bites all over her neck, check and breasts. As Steve still thrusts into her, Madame Viper shoves her fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them, tasting the sweat and grime, but he does not mind it.

As Ophelia nears her orgasm, her hands fly out of Steve's mouth and slap him on the back. Her fingernails dig deep, breaking the skin and drawing blood, causing Captain America to cry out. The pain just urges him on even harder. He tries to thrust harder but his body begins to slow since he is reaching his own climax. An immense pressure presses down on his head and it feels like his head is going to explode—but in a good way.

They both lie flat on the filthy floor, panting and gasping for air. The cold, murky dungeon has now become a hot and humid sex sanctuary for the two of them. Neither of them says a word, not knowing how to make small talk to each other. It has always been this way. Their relationship is purely sexual… well, at least to Steve.

"That was some of your best work yet, Soldier," Ophelia finally says as they get dressed. She laughs to herself quietly, thinking about how much she would be rewarded by Hydra for sleeping with Captain America, but only if she were to assassinate him. But she would not want to do that. Ophelia cannot feel love but she does care for Cap.

"Thanks," Steve breaths. His hand then silently moves down Madame Viper's cat suit as he embraces her for a sexy hug. He feels around and then finds a pocket with a knife in it—all his weapons were taken when he was captured. He grips the weapon, counts to three, and holds it up against Ophelia's neck. "Do what I say or I'll slit your throat," he says darkly.

"Steve—what are you—"

"Quiet!" He shouts. "There are guards at the door, right?"

"Yes," Ophelia mutters, her voice breaking from the shock.

"Walk toward the door and knock." Steve stands behind Madame Viper with the knife are her neck as they step to the Captain's hopeful freedom.

Ophelia knocks, causing a metallic sound to ring out in the room. "I'm ready to come out now," she says, her voice shaky.

The door opens. "Try anything and I'll slit her throat!" Steve screams.

"Steve, you don't need to—" Ophelia pleads.

"Shut up and tell them to let me go." When she does not saying anything, he smashes his shoulder into her back and tightens the knife around her neck. "Tell them!"

"Let him go," Viper says softly. A tear rolls down her cheek. She was stabbed in the back and now her heart is broken.

The guards stand down and Captain America moves quickly down the hallway. He begins sprinting through the corridors, expecting to be ambushed at any moment. But to his surprise, no one comes. They are really just let him go. Steve becomes suspicious. It's too easy. It must have been Ophelia. She let him go so that she can seek her own revenge on him.


	6. Chapter 6: Natasha & Clint

Clint was extremely horny. Big battles next to his beautiful parter, Black Widow always did that to him. The bigger the the battle, the bigger he was below the belt. And the battle with Loki was huge. He thought about just going home and masturbating but he knew that would not suffice. What was he to do..? Just then, he sees his partner. "Hey," Clint says seductively as he comes up behind Natasha and smoothly leans against the locker next to hers.

"Hey," she says, turning and smiling.

"That was some great work out there," he says. "You really know how to close a portal real good." Clint licks his lips.

"Wow, Clint. You really know how to make anything sound sexual," she cracks, not impressed.

"Speaking of sexual, would you like to have one of our... sessions?" He cocks an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Natasha crosses her arms, thinking. She just closed a magical portal that was puking out aliens and giant monsters. Her team had been ripped apart by the Norse God of Mischief and they almost lost Iron Man. She needed to blow off some steam. She could use a session. "Sure. Be at my place in an hour."

"Can't we just go there together?" He asks, pouting. Clint gives her puppy dog eyes, knowing that would work. "All the stuff is there anyway."

"Alright, fine. We can catch a jet and then go to my place. Let's go." She motions for Hawkeye to follow her.

The jet ride to the airport was very tension-filled. And the car ride to Natasha's apartment was even worse. Natasha and Clint each have an apartment just for their sessions. They had been practicing minor S & M and bondage for a few months now. Clint loved it even more than Natasha. He needed it to keep himself from becoming to arrogant about his skills and work with SHIELD. He has seen it happen before and it's not pretty.

"Here we are," Natasha says, stepping into her apartment. "I'll go change. You can get undressed and lay on the bed over there." She points to her queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"I know the drill," he whines, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his ankles.

After a few minutes, Natasha comes out in a skin-tight faux-leather cat suit with the chest cut out to show off her perfect set of pushed-up breasts. She is wearing matching four-inch leather boots and has a whip in her hand. Clint's jaw clenches at the sight. He is growing more excited by the second He will never really get used to seeing her like this.

"Ready?" She asks in a sexy voice.

"Y-yes," he whispers, gulping with wide eyes. He holds his arms up and spreads his legs.

Natasha binds his limbs to the bed posts with handcuffs and readys herself. She notices that he is already hard. His enlarged member is quivering with what is to come. She smirks to herself as she taps the whip in her hand. She then moves the end of the whip up his abdomen and to his neck. "You've been a very, very bad boy," she scolds.

"Yes, yes, I have!" Clint chants. He cranes his neck outward, pleading for the pain and pleasure.

"Sh! Silence!" She smacks him with the whip and he whinces. "I am talking-you are not!" Clint nods. Her expression softens. "But I can be a compassionate, understanding madame." Natasha sits on the bed. "I want to make you feel good." A sinister smile spreads across her face. She grabs Clints length.

"Oh!" He gasps, throwing his head back.

Natasha begins to slowing move her fist up and down against his trunk. Clint moans in satisfaction. She begins to quicken her pace. She continues until her hand and arm are tired. Natasha goes until Clint's thick, white fluid releases. But then she carries on even more. Natasha does so until Clint is begging for her to stop.

When she is finished, she wipes her hands off on a towel and leaves him on the bed for a moment to catch his breath. She then picks up her whip once again. "Ready for more?"

"Just, just give..." He breathes, gulping down air.

"No!" She smacks the whip down on his leg. "You do not get to decide when we go on! I do! We will continue now." She begins to walk around the bed to the other side. "Now, Clint, we have a big problem. You've been awfully naughty lately." She pouts her lips. "You've been extremely arrogant at work. You think you can do whatever you want. BUT THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" She whips him a few more times.

"Agh!" He cries out in pain. The stinging feels so good. There is an immense pressure on his brain. His nerve endings are contradicting themselves as some tell him to stop and other tell him to keep going. He has to keep going. He has to push through the pain to get the pleasure.

Natasha then climbs on top of Clint, a knee on each side of him. She shoves the whip in his mouth, pressing down on it, pushing his head into the pillow. "You need to stop, Clint. You need to stop being so arrogant. You're not as great as you think you are. You're a lousy archer. You can fight worth a shit," she seeths.

"You're right," he says. The words are muffled against the leather in his mouth. "You're always right."

"Of course I'm right!" She yells in his face, twisting his nipples as hard as she can. As he whimpers, she opens a special flap down in between her legs. "Now I'm going to take what's mine." She slides Clint's member into her heat and begins to rock against it.

Clint spits the whip out. "Yes, please, take it!" He screams. He instinctively tries to pull at the handcuffs holding him to the bed but they don't budge.

Natasha continues to roll her hips into Clint's. She then bends down, lying herself on top of him. She begins licking and nibbling on his ear. She then moves her teeth down to his neck, leaving love bites all along it. Natasha then sits up once again. She thrusts and pushes, reaching her own climax. She unhooks her bra and begins to rub her breasts, squeezing her nipples. The sight makes Clint so hot.

When they both have reached orgasm, Natasha climbs off of Clint and unlocks the handcuffs that are holding him to the bed. "Just like Budapest all over again," Clint says, winking at her.


	7. Chapter 7: Loki & OC

Samantha rushed quickly through the corridors of the Asgardian palace, desperately trying to return to her master, Loki, in record timing for fear of a beating from His Evilness. She was out of breath by the time she arrived back with a basin and pitcher of water for his majesty. She set the items down on the side table and waited for her master to turn over on his bed.

Loki captured Samantha when he was on Midgard trying to conquer the planet but when he failed, he just could not part with her. There was something about the mortal that drew him in. Her deep hazel eyes change colors with her mood. Brown for when she is happy or anxious; and green for when she is sad, upset or worried. Loki liked that about her. He admired her spirit and will to stay alive even though her life as a slave was not worth much.

Loki turns over to find Samantha standing at his bedside, ready for duty. "What do you want?" He asks in a slimy voice. The human girl does not speak, too frightened. "I asked you a question!"

"I'm just here to clean your wounds," she answers sheepishly; the mortal gestures to the pitcher and basin. Loki had accumulated many injuries during his time on Earth, some of them being scratches and burns to his face and hands.

"Very well, then," he says nastily, holding out his hand. He was especially irked today since he had another dream where his ex-brother and his ensemble of peasants defeated him.

Samantha quietly and carefully wipes at a laceration on Loki's left hand as she thinks about her life on Earth. She was a student and could never live up to her father's expectations, no matter how hard she tried. She did not miss that. But she missed the warm sun on her skin, the feeling of being human. Now Samantha feels lower than human—she's a slave. But she does not really mind Loki. She actually somewhat looks up to him.

"There," Samantha says, "Finished." She stands and puts the wet cloth in the water basin and goes to take care of it.

"Wait," Loki says, grabbing her arm. "Wait," he whispers. He has felt lonely, and has not felt the warmth of a woman in ages. A thought pops into his head. He knows that Samantha finds him attractive. Why not take advantage of the situation before he is publically crucified by his father?

"Is there something you need?" Samantha asks. She blinks at the demi-god.

"Yes, yes, in fact, there is." He stands up and towers over the young mortal. He comes in close, breathing in her scent and caresses her cheek. "I want you," he says almost in an inaudible voice.

Samantha almost speaks but she stops herself, fearing her master. She know he is not really as terrible as everyone thinks. She sees the good in him. Take a moment, the human knows she must do what Loki says, but she cannot help fight the feeling she wants him to. She takes a deep breath and exhales. She reaches her hand out and barely touches his cheek with her fingertips. Loki moves his head and places his lips on her fingers, kissing them softly. He then opens his mouth, letting the appendages slide into his mouth and he begins to slowly suck on them. Samantha's eyes grow misty from the intimacy.

Loki then forcefully picks Samantha up and throws her down on his bed. With both hands, he unties her corset vest, throwing it to the ground. He leans down and begins leaving kisses all over her neck and chest. Loki then grabs the neckline of her dress, and using his brute strength, rips the clothing item right down the middle, revealing her supple breasts. Samantha gasps in shock and horror.

"Oh, please, don't look at me like that," Loki snaps. "I can always get you a new dress." He ignores her and continues his rampage of smooches down her body.

Samantha throws her head back against the mattress and grips the blanket for support. It feels so wrong, but oh, so right. She knows she should not let him do this but she wants him to. It's as if she has an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other telling her what to do. Well, she's going for with the devil. She sits up, grabbing Loki by the hair and kisses him passionately. Her tongue prods Loki's excessively. "Give it to me, Loki," she says seductively when she releases.

"Oh, I will," he says lowly, licking his lips. He strips off his clothes, showing off his magnificent snow-white body. His strong pecks and abs are beaded with sweat. His blood is pumping as he stares at Samantha, wanting to be inside her. He thinks about entering her and letting loose all his rage toward her but he decides to take a different approach.

Loki pulls off Samantha's leggings and panties and drops to his knees and spreads Samantha's legs. He slides his long, smooth, pale fingers into her heat and slowly massages her clitoris with his tongue, taking his time to get comfortable. Samantha moans in satisfaction, gripping the fur blanket tighter. In and out his fingers move, getting faster and faster.

"Oh, Loki," Samantha whispers as she closes her eyes. She lifts her chin, mouth gaping open as a delicious pressure begins to form inside her head. She begins to feel lighter, like she's surrounded by tiny clouds.

The demi-god grows erect at the responses coming from his current sexual partner. He begins to touch himself. He grips he length and starts slowly moving his hand away and then back toward his body. He grunts and groans pleasurably. Loki closes his eyes and his other senses become heightened. He hears the fire cracking away to his right. He feels the softness of the inside of Samantha. He tastes her sweet juices. He smells the sweat coming from the two of them. It turns him on so.

Samantha's hips begin to swerve as she reaches her climax. Her hips move up and down, faster and faster. "Oh, God, Loki, please keep going," she whines, squeezing her eyes shut. Her shaky hands tousle Loki's midnight locks.

Loki does not say anything as he reaches orgasm. Just low grunts and moans release from him. He is growing tired and distressed but he keeps going because it feels so wonderful. He keeps going for Samantha. He lets out his load and then continues to pleasure his slave.

"Are you enjoying this?" Loki asks, smirking.

"Yes, Loki," she whispers, exasperated.

Samantha's toes curl and her back arches. Her knees bend back up, putting her feet on the bed. Her breathing becomes shallow, almost as if she was hyperventilating, letting out little yelps. She lies there, frozen for a few minutes and Loki sits back, watching the show.

When Samantha's breathing has returned to normal, she sits up, leaning back on her hands. She looks at Loki with a half-smile. They sit there in silence, observing each other. Loki stares, realizing how beautiful Samantha is. Her long, curly brunette hair flows down to her waist and her voluptuous lips are so tempting.

Finally, Loki stands picks up the fur blanket, gesturing for Samantha to lie in bed with him. Their naked bodies spoon against each other, creating a bubble of warmth. Loki nestles his face in Samantha's long locks and begins to quietly cry.

When Samantha hears her master's sobs, she twists to face him. "What's wrong, Loki?"

His blurry green eyes look at her, studying her face. "I should be king," he whimpers.

"Shh," Samantha comforts, placing her hand on Loki's cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "Don't think about that right now. Maybe you will be king someday. It's just not your place right now. Shh."

He processes her words, considering them. Normally, he would lash out at a slave for saying such things. But Samantha was more than a slave now. She was something special. He thinks about his next phrasing. "Thank you, Samantha," he says. That was the first time he had ever said her name out loud.


	8. Chapter 8: Thor & Loki

Loki glares at Thor as they enter Asgard. Their trip back to their homeland had not been pleasant for either of them. Loki could not use his best weapon: his mouth. Since his mouth was closed shut, he did not get to make all the sly comments he wanted to. Thor just sat in eery silence with his adopted brother, who was chained from behind.

As they enter the palace and the guard leave Thor and Loki alone, Loki begins to speak. Muffled, incomprehensible words release from him.

"I cannot understand you, Brother," Thor says, frustrated.

"Then take the gag off of me!" Loki screams, his words still misunderstandable. His brows furrow together at his brother's supposed incompetence.

Thor unhooks the mouth mask and the chains. "There you go, my Brother! Now you may speak."

"Stop calling me your brother!" Loki snaps, rubbing his jaw. "I am not your brother." He then switches his mood. Loki looks at the man beside him seductively. He leans in close. "What do you say about us going up to your bed chamber?

"Why would we do that?" Thor asks, completely oblivious to what he is is referring to.

"Because I want to talk to you before your Father publically crucifies me," Loki whispers through gritted teeth. He has become increasingly annoyed with his ex-brother's ignorance to the sexual tension between them.

"I suppose that would be a good idea..."

Thor leads the way up to his bed chamber on the top floor of the palace they both technically live in. Thor's decor is a mesh of shades of reds, browns and golds. While Loki's is almost complete black with accents of green. On Thor's bed frame is carved an Asgardian animal similar to the Midgardian lion. It is a very robust room, indeed.

"So here we are..." Loki begins.

"Why did you do it, Loki? Why did you try to take over Midgard? Think of all the mortals you killed and harmed!" Thor finally yells. He has been keeping that in for a long time.

"Because I am the rightful king of Asgard! But if your simpleminded father won't let me, then I shall be king of Midgard! I am the king!"

"But, brother," Thor says in a pleading voice.

"I am not your brother!" Loki screams, throwing his arm up and turning away. There is a moment of silence. Then Loki looks over at Thor. He looks sad and empty. He can sure change that. Loki struts over to him. "Look, brother, I apologize." He cringes silently at the word 'brother'.

"You are?" Thor asks, skeptically. He wants so much to believe that his brother is sincerely remorseful for his actions.

"I just want to make things correct between us." He brushes his hand along Thor's cheek. His beard tickles Loki's fingertips.

"And how will you do that?"

"This is how!" Loki grabs Thor's crotch, squeezing tightly.

"Brother! What madness is this?" Thor exclaims, eyes wide.

"You know you want me, Thor. You've wanted me for as long as you could have wanted me!"

Thor takes a moment, pondering what is actually happening. Then a sinister smile spreads across his face. He grabs Loki's long black locks and yanks his head back. "I do want you." Thor then tosses Loki onto his bed. He is finally taking what he wants.

"Yes, Thor! Yes!" Loki chants.

Thor seizes Loki's clothing and throws it in a tousled pile on the floor. Thor then strips his own armor off, revealing his sculpted, muscular body. Loki licks his lips at the sight. Thor tackles Loki's small body, turning him over on the bed and inserts himself into him. He pushes hard, letting out all his anger that Loki has caused him.

"Oh, Thor," Loki gasps as maximum bloodflow arises in him.

Thor thrusts and pushes into Loki. He tries to close his eyes and think of the lovely Jane Foster but his thoughts keep coming back to Loki. He can't help but open his eyes and stare in wonder at Loki's flawless white skin. He is beautiful and Thor never even realized it. All these years he thought of Loki as his brother but could he possibly be his lover now? They are adopted so it isn't that strange?

Just then, Loki breaks his train of thought. "Keep going, Thor," he hisses.

As they reach their climax, the two men make all sorts of noise. Sweat travels down and around Thor's rock-hard pecks and abs. Tendons are popping out of his arms as he holds Loki's hips for support. Loki's hair is matted and messy. His clear eyes squeeze shut. And in perfect synchronization, the brothers' heads tip back as if they are sniffing vinegar and they let out their load.

Thor rolls over onto the bed, panting like a dog. He slides to the hardwood floor, embarrassed and confused at what just happened. He sits in shame, his head resting in his palms. After a few minutes he finally manages to say something. "That was so wrong."

Loki waits a moment, not knowing what to say. Then it comes to him. "Not as wrong as what I'm going to do to you right now!"

"Wha-?"

Loki grapples Thor and pushes him down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Thor screams.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

Thor ponders situation. He should be saying no. He should be resisting but he cannot help but notice the blood flowing into his member. Does he really like this? He does. "Do it, then," Thor says harshly.

"Good. But you are not going to like this." Loki jams himself into his adopted brother. Thor lets out a gasp of pain and pleasure. As Loki thrusts into him, anger grows deep like a thick forest within him. He hates Thor but is so attracted to him. He is so deep in thought that he does not realize that he is gouging his fingers into his brother's shoulders and Thor is crying out in pain.

"Loki! Remove your fingers!" Thor shouts.

Loki does so, cooling off a bit but not for long. The fury builds up again like a tall skyscraper. Tears form in his eyes. He should be the king. Why did the All Father have to take him as his own? Why didn't he just let him die! "I am the rightful king!" Loki whispers harshly in Thor's ear. "And I am not your brother!"


	9. Chapter 9: Loki & Clint

"You did well," Loki says in his cool and slimy voice as he takes the iridium from Hawkeye. He eyes the rogue SHIELD agent carefully, admiring his facial structure.

"Thank you, sir," Agent Clint Barton says quietly. Ever since Clint had been put under Loki's spell, he could not help by find the Norse god breathtakingly handsome. He had never had homosexual thoughts before; only a few dreams here and there. Clint had feelings for his partner, Agent Natasha Romanoff but it was like as if something was blocking that part of his brain and another one had been opened.

Loki hands the substance to another minion and looks back at Clint, who is standing there awkwardly due to the sudden rise of an erection. "Why don't you come with me?" Loki smiles and takes Clint's hand, leading him to his room. Loki can hear whispers from behind him. All the minions know what is going to happen, for they experienced it as well.

Loki opens the door to his bedroom. "Welcome," he says kindly. "Take a seat, why don't you?" He gestures to the California king-sized bed over the far right-hand corner of the space.

Hawkeye sits, still fighting the predicament between his legs. He finally works up the courage to say something. He looks up at Loki and tilts his head with a questioning expression on his face. "What am I doing here?"

Loki takes a seat next to the attractive man. He places his hand on top of Barton's. "Well, my dear, Clint. You are here for your initiation." Loki stares down and then shoots his gaze up to meet Clint's.

"Initiation? What kind of initiation?" Clint narrows his eyes, skeptical. What was this? A college fraternity? Was he going to have to streak through the corridors? Or spray mustard on slices of bologna and throw them up on the ceiling?

"Well, Clint, I can't help but notice the way you stare at me." Clint freezes, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Loki notices this and his eyes widen. "Don't be ashamed, my dear boy. It's fine. Everyone feels this way around me. There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't think you should fight your feelings." He grins.

The SHIELD agent slowly turns his head, not wanting to make eye contact with those emerald green eyes any longer. 'Don't fight your feelings'? Maybe he should listen to Loki. He is the boss after all. He then stares at the god out of the corner of his eye.

"Come here, Clint," Loki whispers, twisting Agent Barton's head to face him. Loki then leans forward, pressing his pale, soft lips against Clint's.

Clint struggles the littlest bit but then feels a warm sensation through his body. He melts against Loki. The two men twist their tongues around each other's. Clint puts his hand on Loki's neck and grips his jet black fringe. The two rock and forth, fighting for power in the situation. Finally, Clint wins. He throws Loki back and straddles the demigod.

"Clint, I'm surprised in you," Loki states, out of breath.

"One thing you should know about me: I'm full of surprises." He winks and continues smooching his superior. Clint then pulls off his shirt, revealing his beautifully toned torso. Loki's eyes widen and his hands slither up Clint's abs. Agent Barton then unbinds Loki from his complicated garments.

Once the two are completely nude, Clint tries to flip Loki over but the Norse god stops him. "I don't think so," Loki says, wagging a finger. "This is your initiation, not mine."

Clint glares at Loki but them complies. He gets up and bends over the bed. He looks at Loki willingly. "Do me then," Clint hisses.

Loki gets up and opens the drawer of the dresser next to the bed. He pulls out lubricant and rubs it along his shaft. He then pads over to Clint. He grabs his hips and then thrusts himself into the SHIELD agent. Clint lets out an exaggerated gasp and grabs fistfuls of the blanket he lays upon for support.

"What's wrong, Clint? Never been done in the arse before?" Loki guffaws.

Clint begins to relax and enjoy the situation more and more as Loki continues to pump into his minion, just like he did with all the others. "Go faster, Loki," Clint finally complains.

Loki almost completely stops from the shock. No one has ever complained about his performance before. It actually turned him on ever more. "Very well, Clinton," Loki grunts. He speeds up his tempo and Clint moans and coughs in satisfaction.

When Loki finishes, letting out his load, Clint flips over on the bed. Loki immediately drops to his knees and begins suckling on Clint's member. Hawkeye throws his head back as a sensual sensation rumbles through his body.

Loki has never pleasured one of his many minions before but there was something special about Clint. The way he wanted to take control made him so hot. He wanted to give something back to him. He wanted the gratitude of doing something so nice for someone else.

"Yes, Loki," Clint moans, almost losing his balance against the bed. His eyes roll back into his head and he bites his bottom lip. He begins petting Loki's head, running his fingers through his long locks.

After Clint climaxes, he lets out one last and final boisterous grunt and falls back on the bed. Loki stands up and climbs in next to Hawkeye, spooning against him. Loki props his head up on his hand and stares at Clint as Clint's gaze his fixed on the ceiling above him.

They stay there for what seems like ages. But Loki finally says it: "Welcome to the team."


End file.
